Breitenbush Hot Springs
Breitenbush Hot Springs Retreat and Conference Center (pronunciation: BRIGHT en BUSH), commonly called Breitenbush Hot Springs or simply Breitenbush (or even "The Bush" by locals), is a worker-owned resort community featuring holistic and spiritual retreats. It is surrounded by the Willamette National Forest in Breitenbush, Marion County, Oregon, United States, ten miles (16 km) ENE of the city of Detroit along the West Cascades Scenic Byway and northwest of Mount Jefferson. The resort is located at the site of the Breitenbush Hot Springs, which drain into the adjacent Breitenbush River. The springs Breitenbush Hot Springs has long been the site of natural geothermal springs. It was a frequent gathering place for local Native American groups. The hot springs are borne from precipitation on the surrounding Cascade Mountains. Analysis of the mineral and chemical content indicates an average subsurface temperature of 356 °F (180 °C) and a migration time of several thousand years. The water's long contact with aquifer rock at such temperatures saturates it with dissolved minerals such as sulfate, calcite, analcime, anhydrite, chalcedony, microcline, muscovite, quartz, wairakite and the elements potassium, sodium, magnesium, calcium and lithium. The surface temperature of the springs is about 180 °F (82 °C)—the lower temperature due to heat transfer to cooler rock near the earth's surface. Heat for the buildings is from one of two wells. To prevent mineral precipitation in the pipes, the wells are fitted with heat exchangers using closed loop water circulation. The drilled wells are approximately deep and produce circulating water at about 190 °F (88 °C) which is distributed through radiators in each building. The resort Breitenbush Hot Springs Retreat and Conference Center is known for hosting many counter culture, holistic, spiritual, and New Age retreats. The current resort, which has been in operation since 1981, includes the springs and affiliated spas and saunas (clothing optional). A total of seven hot tubs and a sauna are available to guests: three are rock lined and spread across a meadow overlooking the Breitenbush River and thickly wooded evergreen hillsides and hold 6 to 10 people. Four hot tubs are tile lined in a concrete patio; each comfortably seats 4 to 6 people. The hot tubs are temperature regulated between 101 and 109 °F (38.3 to 42.8 °C). The sauna is a small wood house which seats 9 to 12 with slatted floor over a hot springs creek. Other features include more than twenty miles (32 km) of hiking trails, a lodge and rustic guest cabins, tent platforms (in summer), a meditative labyrinth, a sanctuary, a gift shop, and a conference center. Guest services include massage, yoga classes, meditation, EDGU and other healing arts programs. According to the resort's operators, Breitenbush is focused on sustainability. http://www.breitenbush.com/about/sustainability.html. The resort generates its own electricity (hydropower with diesel back up); appliances such as hairdryers are not permitted. The surrounding mountains prevent operation of cell phones and reception of non-satellite radio and television. Geothermal energy heats all buildings at the resort; Breitenbush is the largest private geothermal facility in the Pacific Northwest. The resort serves only vegetarian meals (vegan on advance request). Alcohol, recreational drugs and pets are not permitted. The resort is occasionally closed for organized group events. It also closes mid week and some weekends during the late fall, winter and early spring. Demand is high during the summer—advance reservations of several weeks are frequently needed. Day use, including meals, can be arranged on short notice if the resort is open. History After being encountered by trappers arrived from the Hudson's Bay Company, Breitenbush was homesteaded in 1904. In 1927, the site was purchased by Merle Bruckman, who constructed the resort and operated it for 20 years. Over the years the site changed hands, closing in 1972 after two devastating floods. In 1977 Alex Beamer purchased Breitenbush Hot Springs, intending to host a full-time community to operate the resort. The desire of logging interests to exploit Breitenbush timber posed a threat to the site until the Clinton Forest Plan of 1993 designated it a Late Successional Reserve. In 1985, Beamer sold the facility to the community which began hosting resort guests in 1982. The community The resort is structured as a worker-owned cooperative whose workers and their families live in community year-round on the site. The permanent community has 50 to 70 individuals. New members are accepted by community consensus after a year of work and paying a deposit. The community is entirely supported by revenue from resort operations; adult members are expected to contribute by participating in the resort's operation. Pay is less than similar resorts, but housing, utilities and food are provided. Member turnover is high, but comparable to other resorts. See also * Bagby Hot Springs, a less developed hot springs not far from Breitenbush References External links * Breitenbush Hot Springs Retreat and Conference Center Category:Marion County, Oregon Category:American cooperatives Category:Intentional communities Category:Hot springs of Oregon Category:Worker cooperatives Category:Massage